1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to implantable electrical connectors that find one use in neurological stimulation leads.
2. Description of Related Art
Neurological stimulation leads are increasingly used in a variety of applications. One common use for neurological stimulation leads is paresthesia, the stimulation of the spinal cord from within the spine through the application of artificially generated electrical signals. This artificial stimulation can be used to control pain in chronic pain patients by effectively masking pain signals at the spine.
A neurological stimulation lead is commonly used to deliver electrical signals. One such lead is formed of polymeric material, for example, polyurethane or silicone. The lead can be nominally 1 mm in outer diameter and about 20 cm in length. A typical lead may have a series of electrodes formed as bands or rings disposed in a spaced apart relationship in a lead distal region. The distal region of the lead can later be introduced into the spinal column. One exemplary lead may have eight electrodes in the distal region, with each electrode having its own conductor extending along the length of the lead to a lead proximal region. The lead proximal region of the lead can have a corresponding set of band or ring connectors, one for each corresponding electrode in the distal region. Each proximal region connector can thus be connected to one distal electrode in a typical configuration. The connectors can be used to couple the proximal end of the lead to a lead extension, which can in turn be coupled to an implantable pulse generator (IPG).
A typical connector is an electrical connector serving as a male electrical connection, adapted to be received within a corresponding female electrical connector in a lead extension. One such female electrical connector includes a cylindrical outer housing having a transverse circumferential groove or channel within the interior face of the housing. A metallic coil spring can be disposed within the circumferential channel, providing electrical continuity between the spring and the outer metallic housing. The male connector bearing an electrically conducting outer surface can be suitably dimensioned to be insertable through the spring with minimum force. The spring can provide a radially inward directed force on the male connector outer surface to establish contact between the male connector and the spring. In one lead extension proximal region, a set of seven, spring loaded, tool-less connectors are aligned coaxially with each other, along with a single connector that includes a setscrew to mechanically fix the inserted lead within the lead extension. The seven tool-less lead extension connectors can be imbedded within the tube or be covered with an insulating sleeve or boot. The setscrew lead extension connector is typically insulated to prevent unwanted electrical contact with the body.
The eight lead extension proximal connectors can thus be electrically coupled to eight corresponding connectors of an inserted lead. The lead extension can provide added length to extend the reach of the lead to a more distantly placed IPG. Some lead extensions are between about 20 and 50 cm in length.
Neurological leads are increasingly used, and implanted for long periods of time. The IPG is most typically powered by a battery, which is implanted with the IPG. In some IPGs, the batteries or IPGs themselves can receive power input through the skin through radio frequency (RF) energy from a transmitter disposed outside of the patient. In the majority of cases however, the IPG has an implanted battery with a limited life.
The battery life of the IPG is dependent upon the current delivered to the electrode distal end and upon the electrical losses in the conductors between the IPG and the lead distal end. Current lead conductors utilize MP35N, a nickel alloy widely used because of its biocompatible characteristics. While nickel alloy is a good material in many respects, it has the less than optimal property of moderate electrical resistivity. This means that some of the battery power goes to resistive heating of the nickel alloy wires, rather than to pain relief.
The nickel alloy wires are typically each welded to a connector, a practice of long standing that has previously proved suitable, but uses wire having moderate resistively. Silver or silver core wires having a lower resistively than nickel alloy can be used. The silver wires can also be welded, but present a problem. The silver can oxidize and turn brittle, a less than optimal property. For this reason, among others, the wire typically has a silver core clad in a nickel alloy, for example, MP35N. The nickel alloy clad silver core wire can also be welded, but the welding itself can present difficulties. The silver has a lower melting point than the surrounding nickel alloy. When such nickel alloy clad silver core wire is welded, the silver core can melt prior to the nickel alloy, puddle, and contaminate the weld.
The current two-piece connectors also add resistivity by nature of their two-piece construction, as there is some resistance in the electrical path between the two pieces. Specifically, while the outer housing and inner spring may both be metallic, the electrical contact between the two is not perfect.
What would be most advantageous are implantable leads having very low resistance both within the connector and in an assembly having a conductor connected to the connector. What would be desirable are neurological lead extensions and connectors that allow for use of silver core wire in order to increase battery life of implanted IPGs.